Entre Sueños Y Pesadillas
by KuroAshi.ZxS
Summary: Un Secreto Carcome Día A Día Al Pobre Cocinero, Pero Una Visita Inesperada De Un Familiar Suyo Le Obliga A Contar La Verdad ¿Qué Será Lo Que Esconde? ¿Por Qué No Había Hablado Antes?
1. Cap1: Visita Inesperada

Holas de nuevo! Esta humilde autora se hace presente de nuevo ^^ espero sinceramente les guste este nuevo ff y me disculpen por las posibles faltas ortográficas. Sin mas preámbulos les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 1: "Visita Inesperada"

Una imponente figura se aproximaba desde lo lejos, iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol provenientes del ocaso. Su paso era sereno y elegante, caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente al enorme barco pirata.

La tripulación estaba visiblemente nerviosa, no sabían a que venia o cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero sin duda, su visita solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

El capitán bajo del barco serio, plantándole la cara al recién llegado mientras los demás aun se mantenían en cubierta, expectantes e inclusive aun mas tensos que el pelinegro. Pero había alguien en específico que se mostraba más descompuesto que el resto por la repentina aparición, logrando que la arqueóloga se mostrara curiosa y sorprendida por su reacción pero atenta a lo que ocurría tan solo a unos metros más allá.

Zoro, por su parte, también estaba sorprendido de verle allí y, aunque habían algunos de los Mugiwara que no le conocieran personalmente no había manera alguna de no reconocer a ese hombre: ropajes oscuros, una enorme espada con forma de cruz en su espalda y unos penetrantes ojos dorados.

No había nadie en el mundo que calzara con esa descripción a excepción de una sola persona. Uno de los miembros del Ouka Shichibukai, el reconocido mejor espadachín del mundo, el hombre de los ojos de halcón: Taka No Me Mihawk…

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Mihawk?- pregunto Luffy, tratando de mantener su semblante sereno

-Tranquilo, Mugiwara. Vine en son de paz- respondió- no me ha enviado ni la marina ni nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Necesito, al ser tu el capitán, que me des la autorización de hablar con uno de tus tripulantes- continuo con tono calmado pero teñido de tristeza- si lo prefieres, puedo darte mi espada como símbolo de una momentánea tregua y como muestra de mi honor de espadachín-

-Shishishi no te preocupes por eso-contesto Luffy volviendo a su semblante habitual- sé que alguien como tu no seria capaz de atacar a una persona por la espalda, va en contra de tus reglas. Vamos, subamos a bordo- le invito, haciendo un ademan a sus compañeros para que bajaran la escalera de cuerdas

A pesar de lo dicho por el pelinegro, Mihawk de igual modo dejo su espada clavada en una piedra cercana para luego disponerse a subir al barco.

Ante tal acción, Luffy no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Entendía perfectamente que ese espadachín era un hombre sumamente orgulloso y que acataría a todas sus palabras aunque estas no fueran necesarias.

Una vez en cubierta, todos miraron de reojo al Shichibukai, curiosos por saber prontamente el motivo que le había llevado a la búsqueda de su tripulación.

-Seguramente quieres hablar con Zoro ¿no? Los dejaremos solos para no molestarles- comento Luffy mientras se dirigía a la cocina con visibles intenciones de saquear la nevera o pedir algo de comer

-Creo que te equivocas, Mugiwara, no es con Roronoa con quien deseo hablar- contradijo el de ojos miel, ganándose el asombro de todos; o de casi todos, ya que había uno de ellos que se había tensado aun mas al ver que sus temores se volvían realidad- con quien necesito hablar es con tu cocinero, si me lo permites-

En ese momento, todos se giraron a ver al rubio estupefactos por la petición del espadachín, en busca de una respuesta. Si bien habían creido que buscaba a Zoro (mas que nada por haber sido su "aprendiz" durante esos dos años), les resultaba ilógico que necesitara de su cocinero.

-¿Sanji?-parpadeo confundido el capitán, sin saber si su nakama aceptaba la petición o no…

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xD)

Espero les haya gustado y sus review n.n subiré la conti lo antes posible

Sayo!

Kuro-Chan!


	2. Cap2: Reconciliación

**Holas de nuevo! Antes que todo, les quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por no aparecer hasta este momento. La verdad, espero que los pocos seguidores que tengo intenten matarme, pero había perdido la contraseña y ayer la logre encontrar hehe ademas, no creo actualizar seguido (o volver a actualizar) aquí, en fanfiction. Esperemos se pueda, pero de otro caso me pueden buscar en Amor Yaoi, por si les interesa, como KuroAshi_ZxS; donde podrán ver esta historia y mis demas trabajos que he estado subiendo durante mi ausencia**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido y me han tenido paciencia, especialmente a:**

**Naghi-tan: jeje sep, aquí esto cumpliendo con mi promesa y un nuevo cap de este fic hehe y acostumbrate, siempre suelo dejar con la intriga en casos asi e.e**

**Tiny: perdón por dejar la intriga hehe pero es obvio que cualquiera pensase lo mismo que Luffy jeje y gracias por seguirme ./. y que te gusten mis fics, pero no son la gran cosa ./.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo con el cap de hoy:**

**Cap2: Reconciliación**

-¿Sanji?-parpadeo confundido el capitán, sin saber si su nakama aceptaba la petición o no…

Xxxxx

-Está bien, Luffy… no te preocupes ¿sí?-respondió, tratando de sonreír a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba en esos momentos

Los demás se fueron retirando, dejando solos a ambos hombres pero con la curiosidad latente y, esperando que Sanji no se molestase, empezaron a espiar tratando de no ser vistos.

-Sanji, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo después de todos estos años y meno aun después de todo lo que te hice pero necesito hablar contigo una última vez, si me lo permites- Mihawk suspiro, mostrando una cara de arrepentimiento y dolor- me entere de lo que te ocurrió, pero necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios… necesito saber que tanto daño recibiste… por favor, Sanji, dame una última oportunidad de reparar mis errores… perdóname por favor…- y para sorpresa de todos los demás espectadores el espadachín se arrodillo ante el rubio, bajando la cabeza mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de arrepentimiento, dolor y sufrimiento.

Los Mugiwara no se podían creer lo que veían: un hombre tan orgulloso como lo era el pelinegro renunciando a este solo por disculparse… era algo que nunca se habrían imaginado…

Sanji, impactado tanto por sus palabras como sus actos no pudo hacer más que acercarse y ponerse a su altura, hablándole con voz calmada pero algo quebrada.

-No te pienso perdonar… porque tu no me gas hecho nada. Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa por desaparecer de ese modo y no contarte en todos estos años luego de… ese incidente- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, deslizándose con lentitud por su rostro- pero fui un cobarde, no fui capaz de enfrentarme cuando nos encontramos en el Baratie hace dos años, aun me cuesta hablar de ese tema… aún no he podido superarlo…-y sin más, rompió a llorar fuertemente- pero nunca te odie, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida... y eso no cambiara nunca…-

Sanji, sin poder resistirlo más, desvió su vista de esos penetrantes ojos miel, algo avergonzado por mostrarse así de vulnerable, pero no contaba con lo que venía a continuación: sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándole, abrazándole de forma protectora mientras unas manos acariciaban su espalda intentando calmarle, apoyando su rostro en el fornido y desnudo pecho del espadachín.

El rubio rio, inundado en su recuerdos de su niñez, sintiendo el calor tan familiar de aquel hombre que le sostenía entre sus brazos… aquella sensación que tanto había echado en falta, sentirse protegido y querido por alguien, como aquellas noches frías que pasaba sumido en la soledad antes de conocer a Zeff... aquellas veces en las que había imaginado que sus propios brazos eran los de sus padres, intentando cobijarse de aquel sentimiento tan devastador que aun tenia dentro, que aun llevaba consigo…

Mihawk, por su parte, también se sentía de algún modo igual que el muchacho. Todo ese tiempo le había echado en falta, sintiendo la culpabilidad corroerle cada vez que le recordaba y, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, también tenía miedo…

A pesar de que había pasado tantos años haciendo uso de su autoridad como Shichibukai para encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, aun a pesar de haberle encontrado (contando los retrasos por no haberle reconocido en aquel restaurant marítimo y su cartel de búsqueda) no había ido a su encuentro inmediatamente…

Sentía un miedo atroz al imaginarse que Sanji le odiaba, razón por la cual había postergado su eventual visita. Pero al terminar la guerra de Marineford, regreso con el corazón encogido en un puño luego de haber leído en el periódico la derrota de los Mugiwara a manos de BartholomewKuma. Aunque para su suerte (o desgracia) Zoro se había topado con él, logrando calmarle luego de explicarle lo que en verdad había ocurrido y el plan de su capitán para volver a reunirles.

Y así, volvieron a pasar dos años más de espera, dos años durante sus dudas habían aumentado hasta casi sofocarle. Pero finalmente, le había encontrado 15 años después de la última vez que le había visto; regocijando su corazón al verse perdonado y para su dicha, que nunca le había odiado ni nunca lo haría... que seguía ocupando un pequeño lugar en su corazón como una de las personas más especiales de su vida…

Por eso al verle desmoronarse ante él no le había importado abrazarle, intentando mitigar su dolor mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y ligeras lágrimas se deslizaban por este.

Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera mostrarse vulnerable ante los miembros de aquella extraordinaria tripulación que desde el inicio les habían estado espiando. No le importaba porque Sanji era el motivo de sus lágrimas de felicidad, el motivo que le habían llevado a sonreír tras largos años utilizando una máscara… mascara que se diluía con cada lágrima que escaba de sus penetrantes ojos henchidos de la más pura satisfacción.

Porque todo era tal y como le había dicho a Roronoa en su momento, luego de que el chico le pidiera de rodillas entrenar con él. Ahora era capaz de comprender totalmente el significado de sus propias palabras: "cuando un hombre como tu es capaz de agachar la cabeza y tragarse su orgullo, siempre es por alguien más…" palabras sabias que no le importaba cumplir si era por el chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos…

-Has crecido mucho, Sanji, ya casi no te pareces al enano que solía molestarme cuando se aburría- comento divertido, haciendo especial ahínco en su porte; recordando que cuando este era pequeño adoraba hacerle enfadar por ese motivo, aunque sabiendo a primeras que el muchacho no solo había crecido física sino que también, emocionalmente-

-Jejeje… y tu finalmente te dejaste crecer el bigote- rio, también divertido al ver que ambos recordaban sus antiguos motes- yo también te extrañe mucho… tío…-

Ajenos a esta pareja pero atentos a lo que ocurría, se encontraba a escondidas la tripulación Mugiwara; quienes no podían hallar palabras para expresar lo ocurrido. Robin, dándose cuenta de que era hora de darles a esos dos su privacidad para que pudieran conversar, llevo a sus nakama a la cocina con un rostro tanto o inclusive más sorprendido que el de los demás.

Al llegar, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos habituales en completo silencio, intentando procesar tal magnitud de información recibida cuando la pelirroja se atrevió a romperlo.

-Sanji-kun y Taka No Me son… parientes… no me lo creo- comento, aun confundida e intrigada-

-Ni yo, navegante-san. Pero creo que espadachín-san sabe algo mas ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto con cara divertida la arqueóloga-

Todos se giraron hacia el peli verde, quien parecía ausente y que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían entrado en la cocina.

-¿Zoro?- repitió el mentiroso, invitándole a hablar-

El espadachín no contestaba, estaba sumido en sus recuerdos… en aquellos recuerdos que conservada de su tiempo de "entrenamiento" con el pelinegro meses atrás, más específicamente una conversación que había tenido luego de que Zoro perdiese su ojo izquierdo por culpa de los gorilas de aquella isla…

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xD)

**Espero les haya gustado y sus review, si es que lo desean. Veré cuando puedo subir conti hehe cuídense y nos vemos!**

**Sayo!**

**Kuro-Chan!**


End file.
